Starlog
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Kanade menyatakan perasaannya, tetapi Sakuya menghilang tanpa ada satu pun jawaban. Syukurlah Kanade menemukannya, dan tiga kata paling ditunggu-tunggu keluar dari mulut Sakuya. One-shot. #91


Ratapan demi ratapan memandang bintang tidak terhingga di depan mata cokelatnya. Rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya telah hilang seketika. Dirinya sering berbisik apabila dirinya harus ditinggalkan pergi oleh teman serumahnya yang selalu anggap dirinya adalah seorang kakak yang baik. Tetapi hal itu malah memerkeruh suasana. Saat pertama kali, lelaki itu menyatakan cintanya kepada dirinya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Tiga kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga juga otaknya. Sedari tadi napasnya tertahan. Untuk saat ini, gadis yang menatap bintang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia belum bisa membalas perasaannya kepada lelaki itu. Lelaki yang selalu dianggap sebagai kakak baginya.

Gadis berambut cokelat pendek duduk di dermaga dekat pinggiran pantai. Sambil menekan dadanya yang bergemuruh. Dirinya membayangkan apabila menolak perasaan lelaki itu, bisa-bisa lelaki itu akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya seperti ancaman yang dulu.

"Jika kamu menolakku, aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu."

Ancaman itu bukan main-main di pikirannya. Pikiran polos dirinya tidak sebanding dengan ocehan teman-temannya tentang kalimat berupa peringatan sepele dan itu hanyalah main-main. Tetapi bagi dirinya, itu adalah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut seorang lelaki yang selalu berada bersamanya. Tidak mungkin lelaki itu bohong.

"Itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan, tapi kenyataan asal kamu tahu aku ada di sini bersamamu."

Tenggorokannya sakit. Biarpun terus menelan saliva, tetapi tidak bisa menghentikan tenggorokannya yang kering. Dirinya butuh air. Air yang menyegarkan segalanya. Namun, dirinya tidak bisa menemukannya. Jadinya, gadis itu jatuh ke samping sambil memegang dadanya yang sakit. Menutup mata dan mengucapkan kata…

"Maaf…"

**..oOo..**

**Starlog**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **HOSHI WA UTAU (TWINKLE STAR) © NATSUKI TAKAYA

**WARNING: **OOC, ficlet, miss typo di sana sini. Kesalahan penulisan, dikarenakan kesalahan yang mengetik. 500 words lebih. Sekuel dari beberapa sekuel.

**..oOo..**

"Kenapa aku mengancam dia?" gerutu seorang lelaki berambut kuning mengacak-acak rambutnya yang tebal. Lelaki ini bernama Kanade, sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Malu di depan gadis disukainya, sering dianggapnya adik. Seharusnya Kanade tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu hingga gadis itu harus kabur dan sekarang belum pulang.

Kanade mengetahui jika dirinya sering mengatakan hal sebenarnya bukan berarti mengancam. Hanya sebuah gertakan. Itu, sih, sama saja. Kanade merasa menyesal mengatakan hal itu kepada gadis yang bernama Sakuya.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja."

Kanade terus mencari di sela-sela dermaga. Mungkin dia bisa mengetahuinya jika dirinya berkunjung ke sana, menemukan Sakuya. Kanade berlari. Sesuai otaknya yang jenius, Kanade menemukan Sakuya yang tertidur di atas dermaga, Kanade menghampirinya.

"Sakuya!" teriakan menggelegar dari mulut Kanade dengan menyandarkan kepala Sakuya ke pangkuannya. Tetap saja, Sakuya tidak bergeming dan tidak bergerak. "Sakuya! Aku mohon, bangunlah!"

Tidak ada respon, Kanade masih terus mengguncang badannya. Kedua tangan tetap menekan dadanya. Kanade berpikir, apa jangan-jangan jantungnya kambuh lagi? Napas Sakuya terputus-putus, tetapi itu bisa memerkirakan Sakuya baik-baik saja.

Untunglah Kanade bisa menemukan Sakuya lewat bintang penunjuk arah. Bintang tersebut terus menyala seiring gelapnya malam. Sakuya dibopong menuju arah Rumah Sakit. Kanade harus menyelamatkan Sakuya terlebih dahulu.

"Kamu pasti baik-baik saja, Sakuya."

Sakuya membuka mata perlahan, wajah Kanade yang menggendongnya membuatnya sadar. Kanade selalu berada di sisinya. Kapan pun dan di mana pun. Mata Sakuya berat, tertidur setelah mengucapkan kata yang membuat Kanade menghentikan larinya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Kana-_chan_."

Rasa syukur menggunggah hati Kanade. Kanade berlari lagi ke tempat Rumah Sakit terdekat. Hatinya siap menerima konsekuensi dari masalah ini. Termasuk kepada keluarganya dan orang tua Sakuya.

"Lebih baik kita pulang, Sakuya. Aku tahu, sebenarnya kamu baik-baik saja."

Kanade mencium kening Sakuya, dan membawanya pergi ke rumahnya kembali. Mulai sekarang, Kanade tidak akan meninggalkan Sakuya. Tentunya Kanade bakal menjaga Sakuya sampai akhir. Tidak ada sedikitpun kekurangan, yang penting Sakuya selamat.

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Terima kasih sudah membaca ff aneh saya lagi. ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 14 September 2013


End file.
